


Deals with the Devil

by supernaturallynatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Fluff, Hunter!Cas, Implied Smut, M/M, Satan!Dean, Soul Selling, for now, foul language?, human!Cas, more tags to be added later, this is pretty tame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8644816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturallynatural/pseuds/supernaturallynatural
Summary: When the hunter Castiel Novak seeks friendship, he turns to the person who cant refuse. The catch is, Cas is going to hell. Whoooo have fun





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, probably not the best. Please leave suggestions and feedback!

Castiel walked around the bowl of herbs and whatnot sweating. Taking a deep breath, he wiped his palms on his pants and sighed. He struck a match and threw it in. A large spark and a lot of smoke came off of it. Castiel looked around for a moment before he heard a voice behind him speak. "Hello sweet little Castiel, what can little old me do for you?" Dean asked feigning innocence. Castiel spun around to see the devil he had summoned. "I um, I would, l-l-like to...." "C'mon, spit it out Cassie, old boy." Castiel drew in a harsh breath, then blurted, "I WANT TO MAKE A DEAL!" Dean stared at him in shock. "Innocent little Cas wants to make a deal with the devil?" "Y-yes. Please." The taller man walked in circles around Castiel, like an animal stalking its prey. "And what exactly is it you want, lovely?" "I want to have a friend." "Darling little Cas needs to sell his soul for a friend? Poor wittle baby." Dean said in a baby-talking voice. He stood up straight and looked down upon the dark haired man. "And you expect me to be your friend?" Castiel blushed and looked down at his scuffed shoes nodding. Dean mumbles under his breath something that sounded along the lines of 'I see' but Castiel was too focused on not passing out he did not notice. "Alright. But you only get a week." "What? I thought it was ten years!" Dean scowled "This is a special case. You want to be friends with Satan, you gotta play by my rules." Castiel nodded considering this offer. Dean had caused many issues for Castiel in the past, and solved some too, but he had never helped him like this. Dean may not seem trustworthy, but he always kept his deals. "What happens at the end of the week?" "Oh, that. Hm, well this is a problem isn't it my dear. We will have to see." "You aren't even sure what will happen? I'm going to Hell. I already know this. You fucking bastard." Castiel was angry but he knew Dean was teasing. "Oh I'm sorry doll face, you want to be friends, how could little ol' me forget? Is it a deal or not? I'm a very busy man, I don't have all day." Castiel sputtered. "I-i-i y-y-yes. Yes it's a deal." Dean winked at him. "You know how we need to seal these deals darling." Castiel sighed and stepped closer to Dean. Dean grabbed Castiel's face roughly and pulled their lips together. Dean's stubble scratched at Castiel's chin but Castiel melted into the kiss. Dean started nibbling Cas's bottom lip drawing small droplets of blood. He whimpered and tried to pull away but Dean struggled. Cas pushed Dean's chest and shoved him away. They both stood panting, Castiel blushing and shaking. Dean just licked his lips and smirked. "Well sweetheart, I'm impressed." Cas started wringing his hands and sweating as Dean shamelessly flirted. Castiel's face turned a deep shade of crimson. "So the deal starts now?" "Yes darling. Here's my cell number." Dean snapped his fingers and a slip of paper with a phone number scrawled across it, and shoved it into Castiel's hand. Dean winked and disappeared. Castiel shuddered, regretting his decision immediately.


End file.
